The objectives of the Technology Core are to develop, maintain, evaluate, and enhance the common PACS infrastructure and computing services shared by the sub-projects. It provides a focus for development and deployment of the following common PACS services (1) image acquisition; (2) image archival and Retrieval; (3) image distribution and communication; (4) database services; (5) workstation interface development; (6) deployment of tested software; (7) consultation for experimental design, data collection, and statistical services; and (8) PACS user training and education. The design of our infrastructure should be a model demonstration site for other future PACS installations and will address the following general issues (1) improvement of system connectivity through adaptation of standards such as the ACR-NEMA DICOM 3.0 standard; (2) improvement of overall system intelligence and process coordination through a common information processing model; (3) increase of system workload capacity by implementation of high-speed networks, mass storage devices, hierarchical storage algorithms, data compression methods, and faster computer CPU's; (4) facilitation of PACS maintenance by use of graphical CASE (Computer- Aided Software Engineering) tools for process modeling and system design; (5) improvement of PACS reliability by development of centralized system monitoring and recovery software; and (6) improvement of clinical operation through implementation of clinical quality control protocols.